1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent miniaturization of electronic components, the thickness of printed circuit boards has also decreased. As a result, incidences of deformation, such as warpage or twisting, of printed circuit boards during their manufacturing processes have increased. In order to prevent the above-mentioned incidences of deformation, a glass core structure in which a glass plate is embedded in a core part of a printed circuit board has been suggested.